


Bottled

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [63]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “You can’t keep it all inside, you know? Bottling it up won’t do any good.”
Relationships: Charlie & Diana (Wonder Woman)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bottled

“Mornin’.” It was very early, but they were both awake. Charlie sat next to Diana on the roof and handed her a cup of tea as they watched the sun rise over London. “Trouble sleeping?”

“How’d you know?”

“I know the look. Some things ye just can’t hide, not when the right people are looking. Wanna talk about it?”

“I don’t know.”

** “You can’t keep it all inside, you know? Bottling it up won’t do any good.” ** He gave her a wry smile, “Believe me, I’ve tried. If ye decide to, I'm here.”

Diana returned the smile, “Thank you, Charlie.”


End file.
